


Bubbles

by seeyouwithyourlaughterlines



Series: Fics I sent to my friend during quarantine [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, COVID-19, Coronavirus, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minor panic attack, Pandemic - Freeform, based on slovak safety measures, idk what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28462710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines/pseuds/seeyouwithyourlaughterlines
Summary: Prime minister explains new safety measures and Armitage panics.
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Series: Fics I sent to my friend during quarantine [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745146
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	Bubbles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SamanthaM_M](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaM_M/gifts).



> This is just a silly little fluff I wrote for my best friend because it's New Years Eve and I'm sad and drunk at home with nothing to do so why not do this?

“Due to the ongoing Covid-19 pandemic, we are advising that people create visiting bubbles - this means that you limit contact and choose a household besides your own with which you will be allowed to meet…” the prime minister drones on and on but Armitage stopped listening a long time ago. He turned his whole body to his boyfriend sitting on the couch next to him.

“Does this mean that we can see no one during the holidays? As we don’t live together yet, we count as two separate households and if we decide to spend Christmas together, we won’t be able to see anyone else. What about Ben and Rey! And what about Rose! I was looking forward to spending Christmas Eve with them and then spending the rest with you but what are we going to do now?”

“Babe, you are spiraling! Don’t worry, we’ll be able to spend the holidays together as well as see everyone else, it’s not like we’re sick and the government won’t be checking if everyone is following their-” Poe doesn’t get to finish his sentence as Armie grabs his hand with a frightened look on his face. Armie didn’t fare well during the pandemic. His particularly set up schedule got completely wrecked by the stay-at-home orders and his perfectly crafted 5-year plan was completely screwed. Poe, on the other hand, didn’t mind spending more time at home, he has his dog BB and with regular visits from his boyfriend who lived just one floor above him, he missed very little. Hell, he had a weekly hike date with Ben and Rey, so he really didn’t suffer. 

“You are not taking it seriously enough! This is horrible! What are we supposed to do? I have already gone shopping and we have so much food and now it will all go to waste and you know how much I hate waste and I was really looking forward to spending time with you and with everyone and…” Armitage started pacing in front of the TV, mumbling intelligibly to himself. 

Poe just sighed and stood up from the sofa. He walked to his bedroom without Armie even noticing him and opened the nightstand. There, a small black box laid. He took it and walked back to the living, smirking to himself. Armie stopped his pacing when he noticed that Poe had changed positions and laid into him. 

“You know, you are not taking this seriously enough, this is a horrible situation and …. What’s that in your hand?”

Poe sighed and slowly started to open the box.

“I really wanted to wait until Christmas to ask you but this is as good a time as any. Armitage Hux, my one true love, my best friend, will you move in with me?” 

He opened the box completely to reveal a single silver key. “Your lease is ending in January and I thought we are finally at a place where we could make it work and just imagine how much we could save and we could work together during the day and Millicent would also have a company in BB and this would mean that we could create a bubble with Ben and Rey and Rosie as well, since she’s been living with them for a while and your plans wouldn’t have to change and please just say something?”

Armie breathed out slowly, his breath uneven and shaky. “Yes, of course I’m saying yes! This is the best Christmas present ever! Oh my, Poe!” Armie crossed the little space between them and threw himself into his arms. Poe caught him just in time and pressed himself close to his love. 

“I was so scared you’d say it’s too soon or that it’s not that serious or something,” he admitted, his voice muffled by Armie’s shirt. Armie leaned from him and looked into his eyes. 

“I love you, Poe. We are serious and this is just the best thing to happen to me. We can start being a real family and it’s all I ever really wanted.”

“I love you, too. And I’m so glad you are here with me and this is going to be a good thing, I promise,” Poe said and grabbed Armie by the shirt to smash their lips together.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little thing <3


End file.
